old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The End (Storyline)
The End is a storyline developed by Old Bionicle Roleplay user game_wolf and occurred from Summer 2017 - Present. It consists of four separate acts, a prelude, and an interlude. The storyline also takes place in both Prime and Reboot universes. Plot Prelude As elements of Prime 2 spill into Prime, Prime 2's Vortaxx awakens in Xia's underground. Due to Prime Vortaxx being dead, Prime 2 Vortaxx obtains his memories causing mental instability. After a brief confrontation with Mohtrixx and a few Nektann, Frost arrives from the past and informs them that Prime 2 Vortaxx is confused due to having new foreign memories. He arranges for Vortaxx to be allowed to leave Xia, so long as he doesn't behave violent while in the city's limits. Frost then travels to an unknown point in time. Prime 2 Vortaxx does not immediately leave, instead relying on his new memories to cut a hole through the Underground's walls so he can access the remains of the old Xian Underground. He enters Vortaxx' old lab and proceeds to access the computer terminal there. He downloads the files to work the Time Gate and wipes the terminal, taking an old suit of exo-armor before leaving. Upon leaving the Underground, Apollyon appears via portal and mistakes Prime 2 Vortaxx for Prime Vortaxx. He assaults Prime 2 Vortaxx and after a brief fight, a blue energy surrounds Apollyon and he vanishes in a flash of blue light. A moment passes and a fatally burned Apollyon appears via a second flash of blue light. He utters four words before succumbing to his injuries: "God...I saw God." Prime 2 Vortaxx - hence forth simply called 'Vortaxx' - urges nearby Nektann to show him security footage of the event. They do and find what appears to be a large, black hand having gripped Apollyon immediately before he was teleported away. Vortaxx asks the Nektann if they have a universal operating system that can be used with the terminal in the old Underground and Mohtrixx appears with a storage device, containing the OS needed, in hand. The two proceed into the old Underground and upload the OS to the terminal, using the Time Gate files Vortaxx had to activate the Time Gate. They enter the Time Gate, traveling back to mere moments before Apollyon was teleported back. Arriving in the past. Vortaxx explains that if Mohtrixx and him grab Apollyon before he gets teleported away, they can be pulled along with him an see where he went and what killed him. As they exit the Underground, they see Apollyon being surrounded by the blue energy. Vortaxx runs and grabs onto Apollyon's leg, yelling at his past self, telling him not to "come back". Mohtrixx follows suit and the two are teleported to a strange pocket dimension of floating islands and teleporters called The Shattered Isles. After exploring the maze of teleporters, the duo finds a large staircase ascending into the sky and hear the screams of Apollyon from the top. They proceed up the steps and come across a large, monstrous entity with Apollyon in it's clawed grasp. The being burns Apollyon as it tightens it's grip. In a flash of blue light, Apollyon is teleported back to Xia and faces Vortaxx and Mohtrixx. After a brief and unsuccessful fight on Mohtrixx and Vortaxx half, they meet the same fate as Apollyon. The being calls upon his robotic servants who appear via the teleporters. They take the charred bodies of Mohtrixx and Vortaxx, tossing them onto a pile of similarly burned victims, indicating events like this have occurred before. Characters Prelude * Vortaxx/Frost * Mohtrixx * Apollyon * Eschaton Act 1 TBA Act 2 TBA Interlude TBA Act 3 TBA Act 4 TBA Deaths TBA